efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Smackdown 6th Of May 2011
SD Intro* *Alton C comes down* Now, when I first came to EFW, you all thought I wouldn’t make it here, you all thought I was just going to be another Chris Jericho, another Guru, another Pringle, well I proved you all wrong, this Sunday, after I have received my title shot, I WILL be the new European Champion, I WILL - *Is interrupted by Team Nexus and Adam for Survivor Series* Adam - Alton, you think your so tough ? You only just got here and been squashed week in and week out, your about 5 foot 2, you look like you work at an amusement park and you are demanding a European title shot ? Nexus - Adam is right, if anyone, ANYONE is getting a European title shot around here, it is the past, the present, and the future of EFW, former and future European Champion, 2 time Tag Team Champion with the current United States champion, member of the zodiacs including World Heavyweight Champion RPS, me Nexus, so Team Nexus and Adam are going to give you a chance to apologise for that, and get the hell out of our ring *Alton just stands there and stares at Nexus and Adam* Adam - Do it, or, in case you haven’t noticed, there are 5 hungry young men surrounding you and we will prey on you and make sure you don’t even have a match at Survivor Series, let alone a championship one Samir - This loser probably won’t even have a match at Survivor Series anyway *Nexus grabs Alton’s neck* Nexus - DO IT ! *Alton punches Nexus in the jaw and then he is surrounded by Team Nexus and Adam who brutally attack him and perform their finishers on him and then he is badly injured* *Nexus has Alton in the Anaconda Vise* Adam - SAY IT NOW, SAY IT ! Alton - I- I- I- I-, I’m sorry, AAARGHH HELP, HELP, NOOOO *Team Nexus and Adam leave getting boo’d out the arena as medical attention attend Alton* Match 1) Cenation vs. Awesome One *Ivan comes out* Ivan -Ladies and gentleman, good evening, I, Ivan “The Destroyer”, would like to thank you all for your humble support to help me get to where I am today, you know when I first came to EFW, and somebody said to me that in a matter of months, I would be facing The World Heavyweight Champion at Survivor Series in a championship match, I would have called you crazy, honestly, I did not believe I would be anything after I lost my Intercontinental Championship, its all happening so fast, I cannot believe I beat two amazing competitors in a triple threat match, and earned a title shot, thank you EFW management, thank you to all my fans, I couldn’t have done ti without you *RPS interrupts* \RPS - Ivan, do us all a favour and drop this heart felt speech, ok this, is what you call, “a fluke”, sure its gonna be a great story to tell your little grand children, second thoughts, maybe tell your future friends in the retirement home, because that’s where your heading after Survivor Series, you absolutely suck *RPS gets in the ring* RPS - Now get out of my ring and watch how a true champion wins a match *Ivan doesn’t move* RPS - Get out before I kick your - *Ivan unloads on RPS and punches him numerous times before he is pulled away* Match 2) RPS vs. Best In The World Match 3) Samir and WWE Champion CM Punk vs. Jason T and CM Punk The Ultimate Savior *Team Raj backstage with Alton C in medical staff’s attention” Raj - Alton, how are you ? What happened, are you ok ? Doctor - he is in too much pain to talk, he is pretty banged up, just keep pressure on that knee dude Raj - We got our work cut out at Survivor Series, WWE Champion CM Punk and Samir are beats, Wartune is very underrated, I see big things for him and as for Nexus and Adam , you saw what their team Savior - Their animals in the ring, trust us, they are functioning better than every now Jason - Their on roles, all of them, the roles of their careers Raj - Guys ! That is NOT the attitude I expect from my Team, now Ghost Hunter, your gonna go out there and your going to do our team good against Wartune, got it ? Hunter - yes boss, I won’t let you down Match 4) Ghost Hunter vs. Wartune *Nexus and Adam come out alone* Now, you saw what my team did to Alton, that’s a preview of what we will do to team Raj, and TUO, I got my eye on you, especially in this match up, because when I am done cornering Raj and beating him, I am into you next, watch your back Match 5) Adam EEF vs. The Ultimate Opportunist w/ Nexus commentary Match 6) Nexus w/ his team vs. Cenation and Awesome One in a handicap match *After the match his team attempt to do what they did to Alton C at the beginning of the show but Team Raj come to the rescue and the 2 teams brawl as we go off air*